Bound at Death's Waist
by Ruetheday
Summary: When 10 year old Bellatrix sees a man dressed in a black cloak at her door she knows something's up. She observed her parents' stoney faces while they spoke with the visitor. She understands that something big is happening- muggles and 'mudbloods' are disappearing. What she doesn't realize is that this moment will shape her future. She will forever be bound at death's waist.


**Author's note bottom. :)**

…

From the age of ten, the girl who lived in the mansion at the end of Marsius Lane knew loyalty. And in her family it was an important lesson. Her parents had made that very clear. Loyalty kept you out of trouble. The girl's mother, Druella, as she preferred to be called, had often told the story of her sister who married a poor muggle. It had brought great shame upon their family which never spoke her name again.

"Loyalty will save your life, Bellatrix," Druella would repeat firmly. When the girl would question her, she'd say, "You'll see,"

Bellatrix hadn't been given a proper chance to show loyalty to whomever it was she owed it to quite yet. But a good amount of times she'd seen her parents do it.

On this particular evening there came a hollow knocking at the tall front door. Narcissa was already put to bed along with middle child Andromeda. Bellatrix ran to open it, but Druella held her back as Cygnus did so. He opened the door with ease. When he saw who stood behind it he gestured to Druella to come outside and talk with the visitor. Bellatrix already knew she wasn't being invited.

So, of course, she waited until both of her parents were out of sight and slid next to the front window. She parted the wispy curtain to poke her head through. Unfortunately the window was too thick to get a grasp on the words spoken, but Bellatrix saw a flowing black coat under the soft glow of the moon. The visitor kept his hands at his sides at all times and nodded whenever Druella or Cygnus spoke.

The conversation lasted a good ten minutes. Bellatrix heard the doorknob begin to turn and shot away from the window like it was on fire. After her parents reentered their home they seemed _off. _

"Mum, Dad, who was that? And why couldn't I see?" She asked them.

"Bellatrix Black! Don't be so nosy, it was none of your business and won't be for quite some time!" Druella scolded her and folded her arms across her chest.

Bellatrix bowed her head dismissively and sulked into her room, mumbling something like an apology. As she tucked herself into her bed she glanced out her window. No one was there. Bellatrix ran her hand through the black curls springing off her head. They wound around her pointer finger, tugging at her scalp.

"Goodnight Bellatrix," Cygnus poked his head through her door. Bellatrix smiled, he was always the first to crack.

"Goodnight father," she said huffily, hoping her disappointment would show.

"What is it?" Cygnus asked softly, stepping into her room.

"Why can't you tell me who it was out there?" Bellatrix sniffed.

"We will tell you soon. Now isn't the right time," He answered simply and headed out the door.

_A Week Later_

Bellatrix stomped into the kitchen table and plopped down in an empty wooden chair. Narcissa was already at the table, a bowl of cereal lying in front of her. Narcissa knew better than to ask Bellatrix what was making her so angry. The answer was always the same; _Mum and Dad are keeping a secret from us. _It wasn't like Bellatrix's sister cared anyways. Unlike Bellatrix, she was happy as long as she was out of danger's reach.

"Good morning," Bellatrix spat, not seeing any reason to act like it mattered.

"Something came for you in the mail," Narcissa shoved a piece of paper in front of her sister's nose, but as she went to grab it, Narcissa yanked it out of reach, "Mum and Dad said you couldn't open it yet. You have to wait for them to get home," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Narcissa was purposely doing this; at the age of only six, she had picked up on the Black ways- teasing, testing, and competing.

"Where are they?" Bellatrix asked, her fingers drummed the table. At that moment Andromeda waltzed in the room, seeming as if in a daze. Narcissa and Bellatrix both glanced at her before she sat down at the table.

"I don't know," Narcissa shrugged innocently.

"Tell me," The eldest sister's voice held an unspoken threat.

"Fine. They're at the neighbor's house. Should be back soon," As she said it, the front door unlocked as Mr. and Mrs. Black entered.

"I have mail!" Bellatrix jumped to the point, waving the envelope it the air. Cygnus smiled lightly while Druella gave a frown. "May I open it?" She asked calmer, attempting to appeal to her mother.

"Go ahead," Cygnus replied quickly. Bellatrix looked up to her mother who nodded absentmindedly.

Bellatrix looked at the envelope carefully and took in the waxy stamp holding the flap and the envelope together. It was made of red wax and had the imprint of a seal complete with four figures. Before opening it, she was aware of the content. She felt the envelope split open, revealing a fine piece of parchment. Black text was imprinted on one side. Sure enough, _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _was plastered atop the page. She skimmed over the letter-

_Dear Bellatrix Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School _

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books _

_and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Bellatrix took a deep breath, cold air rushed to her lungs. She felt as this was the first time in her life she was actually breathing. Actually living. Excitement pulsed through her veins. She looked up to her parents, honor gleaming in her heavily-lidded eyes.

Cygnus looked back at Bellatrix with the same honor. Druella, to Bellatrix's surprise, smiled with her teeth.

The rest of the day Bellatrix's pride was steady. She didn't fuss with her sisters. She did what she was told. And she hoped that Druella would keep smiling.

So, after dinner, when Druella called Bellatrix to her study she barely managed to contain herself.

"Bellatrix, you know a week ago, when that man in the black hood was at our door? He came to talk to Cygnus and I about a group. He told us that we should belong to it and become completely and utterly loyal-"

"What group?" Bellatrix couldn't contain her curiousity.

"I thought I raised you better than to interrupt, Bellatrix!" Druella scoffed, but continued on anyways. "The man already knew we were a house of purebloods and that we turned away any filthy mudblood that would dare cross our paths. He invited Cygnus and I to become _Death Eaters, _followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort who has just begun rising to power,"

"What did you say?"

"Yes, of course. That's why I called you here. Since you're going to Hogwarts in a matter of months I need to make sure you stick with the right people. Do _not _show halfbloods or mudbloods any kindness. You need to prove where your loyalties lie," Druella finished. Her dark brown hair framed her face. Bellatrix never paid attention to how pretty her mother was. Maybe one day she'd grow up to look like her.

Bellatrix went to bed that night with dreams of the future. Nightmares tempted her sleep as well. She dreamt about being sorted into any house but Slytherin. What a shame she'd put on her family.

But Bellatrix knew inside her that'd she'd have no problem getting into Slytherin- she knew where her loyalties lie.

**This is my tale of Bellatrix's journey through her first year of Hogwarts. It will contain spoilers of course, so be careful if you haven't finished or read the Harry Potter series. Your support would mean the world to me, thank you! **

**Most of my information has been researched a bunch so it's pretty tiring, but I can assure you that from what I know it all lines up with JK Rowling's stories. **

**Who's your favorite character so far?**


End file.
